


cover to cover

by spymastery



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymastery/pseuds/spymastery
Summary: When Joseph is alone, turning towards something that makes him feel connected to Ezra is easy. Maybe too easy.





	cover to cover

Joseph leaned back against a stack of pillows, watching the rising sun track across the floor from the windows above his head. Blocks of blue and yellow and orange made their way across the carpet, shifting this way and that as the yacht rocked on the water.

Living alone on a boat wasn't the worst.

This was what he'd always wanted. This was the life he dreamed about having. But there were some things that were missing.

Knowing that his children were ashore and maybe an hour or so away made missing them even worse. And then there was Ezra, who he'd gotten so close to over the past few months. There was something magical there, a spark that he hadn't felt on his skin when he was with Mary. Even in the beginning.

He thought of him and his heart skipped a beat. His stomach twisted into a figure eight double every time his thoughts strayed or when his eyes found the book on his bedside table.

On the cover, there were two men, embracing, their heads bent and foreheads pressed together. The title was emblazoned on the cover, slightly raised in the same way they were on Mary's ridiculous historical romps. The only difference was that he knew the lettering of this one by heart, given how many times he read through it from cover to cover.

Pressing his head against the pillows, Joseph smiled to himself at the quick flush of happiness that rushed through him whenever he so much as thought about Ezra.

One day, he would bring him aboard the yacht.

One day soon, maybe...

He shut his eyes, fingertips straying over the front tie of his pajama pants. All it took was a gentle tug for the tie to loosen, and all it took was another of the same to pull the elastic waistband away from his flat stomach.

Joseph squirmed as he pulled down his pajama pants, lifting his hips off of the memory foam mattress in order to get the fabric down over his ass.

A rush of giddiness left his cheeks warm and softened his smile into a delicious little smirk.

“Take your time,” he quietly reminded himself as he began rolling down his white boxer briefs. “Or you'll make a mess like you did last night again, and you're running out of clean bedding.”

Joseph tucked the waistband under his balls and took his mostly-soft cock into his hand. He curled his fingers around the head before stroking down the shaft, massaging the warm flesh and coaxing it to hardness. What helped even more was a glance towards the novel sitting beside his bed and remembering...

He reached for the book, arm crossing over his chest and body pressing more heavily against the mattress. The memory foam hugged him like a glove, and he sighed, smiling to himself once he was able to grab the book without changing hands.

Every novel Ezra had ever written was about love between two men. Sometimes, the love was embroiled in some sort of conflict – distance or difference of being. Other times, the love was bright and sweet, like the gusher candies he sometimes bought for Chris when Mary had her back turned. But it was never lacking, never angry or cruel. He loved that about the love in Ezra's books, and... maybe that was another thing he loved about Ezra himself.

But there was a scene near the middle of this book that he kept dog-eared, despite knowing that he shouldn't. He used a bookmark to keep his place; this was to remember the location of the scene that he'd so frequently returned to.

The protagonists were caught in the middle of a snowstorm, tucked away in a cabin far away from the city and anyone who might have helped them escape. There was enough water and food for a couple of weeks, given how often big snowstorms hit the area at that time of year, and they had a fire rolling. Things were comfortable – warm and secluded – and Joseph found that compelling for obvious reasons.

So, even tucked away on his yacht in late spring, Joseph found something he wanted in the scene. Seclusion. Having another man reach over and touch him.

His eyes followed the lines of dialogue and description as he began stroking himself again. The main protagonist was plucky and upbeat and reminded him of the man he wanted to be. He whispered to his love interest that he wanted to make the most of their situation before dragging a hand up the length of his thigh.

Joseph bit his bottom lip before letting go of a pleased whimper.

They had barely begun doing anything sexual. How was he already so helpless?

_Because I know what's coming_ , he thought.

The protagonist brought his lover in closer, winding an arm around him and sinking his fingers into his long hair. Long hair, not unlike Ezra's, Joseph imagined. Maybe he even had a lock that was bleached blonde.

A tremor followed his hand from his wrist to his fingertips, and Joseph curled his hand around his cock in order to stop trembling so much.

Then, the clothes began disappearing. They tossed off shirts and jackets and jeans, leaving their skin open to the crackling fire and the occasional icy draft. Their limbs tangled as they fell back onto the couch, laughing and kissing and not caring about anything other than themselves. That was beautiful. That was arousing.

Joseph swallowed back a moan, the apple of his throat bobbing as he pressed back against the pillows. He was so used to being quiet, as if his pleasure was a secret to be kept close.

That wasn't the case anymore.

As if to prove that fact, Joseph split his lips and groaned, his hips snapping upwards into his fist. He was alone, but not lonely. Not really. So he could enjoy this – thinking of Ezra while he pleasured himself and moaning louder than he ever had.

The two lovers rutted against each other. They had no lubrication, so they did everything they could to please each other without penetration, which... titillated Joseph more than he could say.

There was something so incredibly sexy about their mad grab at pleasure, so eager to make each other orgasm that they didn't have time to go through their baggage or the cabinets in the bathroom. The desperation made Joseph's heart race, made his grip tighten and his pace almost double.

He wanted this. He  _craved_  this.

The image of gripping his and Ezra's cocks with one hand and thrusting until they both came was enough to push Joseph over the edge.

He cried out, almost too distracted by the rush of endorphins to remember he had to catch his cum to avoid another mess. The book was tossed – carefully – aside, and he used that other hand to cup the head of his cock, cradling the thick cum in his palm until he was certain he was finished.

Once he was, Joseph reached for the box of tissues beside the bed and wiped up the milky-white mess on his hand.

His chest rose and fell with his labored breathing, but he still managed to make the tissues into the waste basket a few feet away. Smiling to himself, he flopped back onto the pillows and shut his eyes.

The rock of the boat eased the knots in his stomach and let him relax again.

He would call Ezra soon and extend an invitation... once he cleaned everything up and maybe hid the books on his bookshelf.


End file.
